villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Social Outcasts
The Social Outcasts are a stable in WWE which was formed in the January 4, 2016 edition of RAW. The stable contains Heath Slater, Bo Dallas, Adam Rose & Curtis Axel. In RAW on January 4, 2016, Adam Rose, Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel followed Heath Slater on his entrance for his match against Dolph Ziggler which was won by Heath. After the match, the four superstars would say that they were misused and looked down on, with Curtis Axel stating "I was lost, but now I'm found... And the chains *chuckles* THE CHAINS ARE OFF! THE CHAINS ARE OFF! YOU HEAR ME!?!? THE CHAINS ARE OFF!" and then Bo Dallas stated "A man is not measured by how many times he gets knocked down, a man is measured by how many times he gets back up, and we are up standing here!". After that occurred, an Interviewer attempts to interview the Social Outcasts, but gets rejected and has his glasses and microphone stolen by Heath Slater as Heath pretends to interview Bo, Adam & Curtis. After that, Bo returned the microphone and glasses to the interviewer and told him to "BoLieve". A week later, the Social Outcasts confronted The Wyatt Family and challenged them to a fight with the help of Ryback. Curtis Axel would enter himself in the 2016 Royal Rumble match stating that he was "never eliminated from the 2015 Royal Rumble". After the 2016 Rumble, the Social Outcasts confronted Flo-Rida, whom Heath Slater has had history with. The Social Outcasts introduce Flo-Rida to "Bo Rida" whom was their "O.G Homie", Bo Dallas. Bo Dallas, however, had beaten Flo-Rida in the rap battle before the Social Outcasts got dominated by the Dudley Boys. in the Feb 11, 2016 edition of SmackDown, Social Outcasts would confront Chris Jericho and AJ Styles. Jericho then got pissed off and hit Heath's face with a microphone. Prior to that, the rest of the Social Outcasts would ambush Jericho. But despite a bad relationship with Jericho, AJ Styles helped him fend off the Social Outcasts which would lead to a tag team match which was won by Jericho & AJ Styles. The Social Outcasts would beat R-Truth twice on the 2016 Fastlane ppv and the Feb 25, 2016 edition of SmackDown. In April 2016, Adam Rose left the WWE and therefore got removed from the group. In July 19, 2016 at the WWE Draft event, Curtis Axel & Bo Dallas were drafted to RAW, but Heath Slater was left forgotten and undrafted. The Social Outcasts would continue to align with each other during live events in July 2016 & August 2016. During the time Slater was undrafted, he would go on both shows and demand to be drafted to a brand. He'd even step up to the likes of Brock Lesnar, Randy Orton, his former 3MB cohort Jinder Mahal, and Rhyno (who would soon become his tag team partner). Slater would then get a contract to SmackDown Live by teaming up with Rhyno and competing in a tag team tournament to determine the first SmackDown Live Tag Team Champions. Slater & Rhyno beat The Usos and became the first SmackDown Live Tag Team Champions. Gallery The_Social_Outcasts.jpg Category:Wrestlers Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Teams Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Villain Category:Outcast Category:On & Off Category:Live Action Villains Category:Envious Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Partners in Crime Category:Brutes Category:Organizations